The dawn of the past and future
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: This is the story of my character heero and how he became what he is. Please read and reivew. And know that I will be adding still to this story in time. I do not know how to do battle sequences. Thanks and have fun reading.


The dawn of the past and future.

Hello Everyone. This is my second story . I hope you enjoy the story that is following this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue (17 years before the story.)

Voldemort looked at the love of his life and smiled and he hugged her.

" Voldemort said in a low voice " I love you Victoria. I wish that we will spend years together. I will take over the world and we will reshape it into a paradise that which has never been seen in the past. I will lead the way my love. "

Voldemort sighed and picked her up and walked into his home with her in his arms they had just completed a bonding ceremony so that they would not have to marry in the normal term and they could be together in all ways by law. He sighed as he thought of his love and he wondered what their child will be like. He laughed and sat her down on the couch and let her go and he walked into the kitchen and started to try and fix her something to eat without magic and e ended up burning his hand.

Victoria laughed and walked over and healed his hand and then used magic and finished the cooking and she led him to the table the food floating after them. Victoria sat down and started to eat once they were both seated and she smiled.

Years passed in solitude and she learned she was with child. She smiled and rushed and told Voldemort in a exicted tone how happy she was that she was bearing him a young baby. Voldemort was glad as well and kept the news to himself and they carried on as it was no different than before.

Part 1.

Months passed and the fateful day arrived. Victoria was in labor for many hours and she smiled as she finally gave birth to her baby boy and then she gasped in pain and passed out. She died minutes later. Voldemort walked in and shook his head and refused to cry.

Voldemort sighed and looked at the infant that was his son.

" Voldemort: You are my son. My heero. I will raise you the best I can. My child. I will always care for and love you. You are my world now. I do not know what I can do without You. I need you to stay with me forever."

Voldemort laughed and walked into the nursery and laid the infant down in the crib and then left the baby and went and got a bottle of milk and heated it and then returned and fed his son. Heero laughed and smiled at his dad he was a happy child. Voldemort sighed and gave a parting glance and turned away and headed to his study to work some more.

Six years passed quickly. Voldemort told The inner circle that he had a son. He hid his existence from the majority of the world and only allowed a few select death eaters to know that he had a son. He sighed as he looked at his son.

" Heero: Daddy what's the matter?" / " Voldemort: Nothing is the matter my son. I am just thinking. Now what is wrong with you?" / " Heero: I feel strange is all. I want to sleep. "

Heero then collapsed to the ground and passed out. Voldemort gasped and moved to begin to summon a med wizard. While he was summoning the wizard gold light engulfed heero and once the light was gone so was Voldemort's only son.

Meanwhile in the dawn of time. Heero woke up and cried.

" Heero: Daddy?!! Where am I? Help me? "

Heero then stood and started to walk and he found a small cave and crawled inside and shook in sobs. He cried till the night faded and dawn broke. He fell asleep. He woke the next night hungry and sighed and left the cave and looked around. And he noticed something odd. He pricked his middle finger on one of his teeth. He learned that he now had fangs. He wondered why he had fangs and what he really was after all. Heero sighed and shook those thoughts away as he whined in pain. He hissed and scented a predator and growled and moved toward it when he saw the T-Rex. He gulped and turned and started to run. And he hid back inside the cave and waited till the coast was clear again and he went outside and found a young dino and he latched onto it's neck and drained the body of blood. Then he backed away feeling bad and he relised that he was now a killer. He looked at his hands and shook his head and those thoughts away. He did not know what to do other than to survive.

Part 2

Ten thousand years passed and he was a adult now in body and a cold blood killer in general. He watched as the dino's died when he was 7 years old just a year after arriving. He sighed when he walked into a human village and he lured a young male to him and into the forest and he drank from the male till he was dead then he destroyed the body. Heero continued on his way moving through villages and places where humans refused to travel. He did not stop often and he cared none about the outside world and he shook his head. He went south until he met a glacier and he went over it in time and effort. He came upon the city of Atlantis. He entered and was surprised as to the technology and he moved among them and walked to the young king.

" Heero: I am a traveler from far away. I wish to remain here. " " King: Ah. So you are the one that the prophecy spoke of. " " Heero: Prophecy? I know not of that. " " King: It reads. Time unknown worlds forgotten by life and time. He shall walk among those left for dead. Sea's shall part at his command. He is unbeatable. He is the forgotten one. He shall lead the darkness into the light and journey past the heart of the coming storm. " " King: That is the prophecy after all. And you are it's embodiment. Your power is visible to us. We see you and what you are. You are alone in this world. But you can make others like you after all. " " Heero: I see. I am glad to know that I am special though I refuse to curse another to this life. "

The king laughed and smiled and led heero to a wing and bowed to him then left heero to settle in. Heero sighed and walked inside the wing and sat down on the bed and smiled he wondered how long he would be able to remain here. And he also wondered where here was. And what they knew that they refused to say. Heero lay down and went into a light sleep. The months passed as heero learned the magic and created spells of his own. He choose a few warriors and turned them into vampires and he smiled as they were sent out. Just three months since his arrival a seer spoke another prophecy.

" Seer: Born of a raven's wing the dark one shall take flight. Power of and ancient race and forgotten by time. He alone shall gather the armies and stand against the darkness. With eyes the color of death and the hair of the darkest night. Powers of a lost world he shall have. May he reign never ending. Behold the ruler of the night and the heart of the world. "

Heero sighed as he heard that prophecy and wondered who it was about. He did not know. He shook his head and went to the training area and began to spare. Unknown to him. The people of Atlantis were leaving in small numbers time after time. Heero remained in Atlantis until they took the city away 5000 years after heero came. They left. Heero turned away from what was left of the city. Where it was destroyed and everyone died and the few that survived used their ships and flew away beyond the stars. Heero walked away and continued to walk for many moons till he encountered the first human city and he pulled a young girl and fed then left her still alive and turned and continued on his way. He moved around for the next 2000 years staying away from people unless he needed to feed. He knew that he was the reason his home was gone. He stayed unattached to people until it was the medieval ages and he returned to the world. He sighed and walked into Camelot and smiled as he looked at the people and he met Merlin.

" Merlin: Ah. So young wizard. What may be your name? " " Heero: My name is Heero. " " Merlin: Prophecy was made about you my boy. The world was made for you. You have done many things you are not proud of. And you are losing your hold onto this world. Though I do not know what you are. You are different from anyone I have ever met. "

Heero turned and nodded and followed Merlin to a field where they began to spar. Merlin was happy. And took heero under his wing. He taught heero how to use a staff as a weapon and how to cast spells with it. Heero learned quickly and showed Merlin some of the magic he used and how he fought. They spared many times and heero never lost. Merlin was getting tired. He led the battles and watched as heero alone slaughtered the armies standing against them. Merlin began to fear heero's power and what he was able to do after all. Now he wondered what he had done by taking the boy in. A few years passed and heero walked up to Merlin one night.

Part 3

" Heero: What is the matter Merlin? " " Merlin: Watch my boy. I am summoning a god and will cleanse this world. " " Heero: No. Merlin. I can't let you destroy everything and everyone on this planet. "

Merlin shot a bolt of lighting at heero and pinned him to the ground. Merlin began the ritual and started the summoning. Heero fought the restraints and growled and after a few minutes he summoned his true power for the first time and he broke free with ease and then he stood and turned and held out his hand and slowly made a fist. Black light poured from heero's hand and as it closed merlins heart ceased to beat. Heero smiled and drained the body of blood. Heero watched as the black dragon was pulled back into the earth once again. And he wondered what merlin was really trying to do by summoning that creature. And if that really was such a bad thing.

Heero sighed and turned away from his now dead teacher and he walked away and vanished himself over the sea and into a haven where there were mountains and ranges and he sighed and started to create a city with his power. Over the next thousand years his power grew. He formed his city into the mountain and put protective enchantments around the city and into it's very walls. He smiled as he relised the city was almost alive in a matter of speaking. He then began to gather people and he turned them. All young at the height of their life and he made the seven of them immortal beyond death. He sighed as he watched his forces grow as the vampires made more like themselves. Heero never turned another soul. The ones from Atlantis became his council on all things. They were his body of house. He made the decisions and they in forced them. He sighed and wondered if this was how his life was supposed to be. He then left his now home and journeyed the human way across the gaps and into England and he smiled and head to what became Hogwarts and he helped the people in the school learn and adjust to the changes. He also added strong wards to protect it. He wondered who had founded the school as he did not know that. He watched and guarded and as the school was built he became friends with the humans in that area. They were like him in a way as they also had magic.

Heero sighed and enrolled in the school once it opened for the year and he gained a wand. 13 1/2 inches long with a core of unicorn blood and phoenix blood. And The wand wood was a blood wood wand. He smiled as he waved it and laughed as he felt it sing in his heart. He turned and paid then left and went back to the school and he began classes. Things went smoothly and he graduated after 7 years of class. He was bored and he vanished back to his home and waited the next thousand years. And he returned and walked into his fathers home. The same day he vanished back into the past and he walked inside and into the main hall and smiled.

" Heero: Father. I have returned to you. "

Voldemort looked up and cast the killing curse. Heero put a hand out and blocked the spell and growled and waited and sighed and hissed in Parseltounge and he laughed.

" Heero: I know. I am older. For you it has not even been a day. For me It has been over a million years. I am sorry. It was not my fault that I left you. I did not have that in mind at all. " " Voldemort: Heero. My son. "

Voldemort walked over and hugged heero. Heero just stood and let his father hold him. Then he pushed away and said goodbye and that he was returning to the vampire city if he was needed. He told his father he was neutral and would not aid him unless it was necessary in some way.

Heero sighed and went to Antarctica and sought out a library buried by the ages and he sighed and turned away and then turned back and walked inside and started to read.

Part 4

Heero sighed and read the books and learned all he needed to know. Now he was sure that the one of prophecy would be born in the future of the world. He sighed at the thought and knew that he would have to be a protector in time. He sighed and learned that merlin will not be the only one to try and resurrect Saryon. He read that only a light wizard that has never cast the darkest of curses can call upon the destroyed god and bring him into the world to destroy life itself.

Heero sighed and walked away after copying the books and he returned to Voldemort's and he gave him the copies and returned to the library and locked it so that only he would be able to enter it in the future. He knew that one day a trail will come for him. He just didn't know how many nor how soon the first one would arrive.

Heero left the library in Antarctica and ventured to Japan and the realm of the demons and he sighed and walked to them and he smiled. And walked on keeping his head held high and he didn't bow or show submission of any kind.

" The demon king spoke in a loud voice "King: Why have you come here to me? I have no need of you nor your worthless breed. " " Heero smiled and said in a voice of ice "Heero: I have come to ask that you do not take sides in the coming war. I am the vampire king after all. And I will take you down If I need to. I am not your enemy as of now. I also seek to learn from you and what you and your people can do. " " The king spoke again in a shocked voice keeping his eyes glued to Heero. " King: I see. I will grant you your request and we shall remain apart from the war. I see no need to enter seed in the affairs of mortals after all. You may remain here as long as you feel needed." " Heero spoke again in the same cold tone. " " Heero: I see and thank you. I will obey your laws and learn what you can teach me with time."

Heero shook his head and left the hall and the demon king behind him he walked into the daylight and headed to a area where demons were training and he jumped in and started to learn to fight like them. He parried and blocked and smiled when one asked him to show a attack. Heero called upon his power once again like the time in the past with merlin and he sighed.

" Heero spoke in a deep voice. " " Heero: Time is now. World shards apart. Time be still. Obey me now. "

Like the magic it was time froze and as soon as it happened heero released and allowed it to return to normal. The demons were in shock and gulped and shook there heads. Heero smiled in return and sighed and walked closer and was glad when he was accepted among them as one. He stayed there for 5 years then he left and went home.

Heero returned to the vampire city alone and wondering what to make of his life and who he really was. He now had all of the answers. He just didn't know what it meant nor what the future would hold. Time passed slowly until the fateful night that he met Harry Potter. The Boy- Who- Lived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Thanks for reading this story. I hope that you liked it and that it was easier to read. I tried my best and will likely be adding more information into it in the near future. Please review. I would love to know your thoughts on this story and how I can improve it.


End file.
